Animal Inside
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: WARNING: CANNIBLAINE! Blaine just can't resist his best friend's blood any longer, but when he acts will Kurt be able to defend himself and stay alive? Or will he die? R&R. OOC!Blaine Cannibal!Blaine Crazy!Blaine Sane!Kurt. Rated M for cannibalism. O/S.


**A/N: I've been reading a few CanniBlaine fics recently, and, even though I don't approve of cannibalism, I've had this on my mind since.**

**I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Animal Inside

"Wes, David," Blaine said, standing up from his seat on the chair's arm, stepping forward in front of the whole group and his best friends, "I've had an idea for the song we should choose to sex-up the Warblers." He had a glint in his eyes and he licked his dry lips. He looked around the group. "I think we should perform 'Animal'."

There were some nods of approval from the congregation. "We will take your suggestion into consideration, Blaine," Wes replied with a nod, gesturing that he should sit down once more. "Are there any other suggestions before we draw this emergency meeting to an end?"

Kurt tentatively stood up, and Blaine tilted his head, wondering what he was going to say. "I agree wholeheartedly with Blaine," he said, grinning at his mentor. "It's a wonderful song and I was thinking we could do a performance with the theme of primal instincts. It would be perfect." He chattered on, every so often glancing at Blaine. Blaine nodded whenever he looked, showing Kurt that he approved of his ideas. He licked his lips once more, staring at Kurt's neck. He then shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that flooded them; blood, so much blood. 'No, Blaine,' he argued with himself, trying to contain the half of him that he didn't want to be seen.

"Blaine," Kurt said, waving his hand in front of the older boy's face, bringing him out of his reverie. "Everyone's gone, the meeting finished a few minutes ago."

This would be the perfect moment. No one was around to hear his pitiful screams, and he couldn't resist. The blood was warm, fresh, and mouth-watering. The feel of it dripping off his chin was all he could think about.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, an annoyed look on his face. "C'mon." He grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him from his seat.

"Okay, okay," said Blaine, shaking off Kurt's grip.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, surprised at the coldness radiating off his best friend's body.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Kurt," Blaine said with a short laugh. "In fact, everything's going perfectly."

Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow. "Hey," he said jokingly, "what are you hiding from me?"

Blaine froze immediately. He looked down at the floor, biting his lip. How could he have found out? Nobody knew. He would have to cover up fast. "Oh, it's a surprise. You can't know." He tapped the side of his nose, indicating that Kurt shouldn't be nosey.

Kurt laughed, looping his arm through Blaine's. "Fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "so long as it only involves you and me."

"Of course it does, Kurt," Blaine said, the smell of Kurt's blood tickling his nostrils. "Just meet me tonight, our dormitory, 8 o'clock."

Kurt smiled widely, and inside he was jumping up and down with glee, excited at the prospect of a date. "Sure," he said. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Blaine replied, walking in the opposite direction, a sly smile on his seemingly innocent face.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt knocked gently on the door, realising it was stupid after he'd already done it.

The door opened and Blaine's head popped around from behind it. "You didn't have to knock, you know. It's your dorm, too."

"I realised," Kurt said with a light blush.

"Are you ready?" the older boy asked with an anxious look in his hazel eyes.

"Of course," replied Kurt with a grin, still stood at the door. "Can I come in then?"

Blaine laughed, stepping away from the door and opening it completely. Kurt walked in, gazing around at what Blaine had done. The whole dorm was transformed from its usual mess, and there were candles everywhere, creating a perfect romantic environment. "You like it?" Blaine asked, worried what Kurt would think.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, his mouth agape and his eyes still glancing around. "I don't just like it, I love it." He sat down on the loveseat which was in front of a crackling fire. "But I just have to ask; what have I done to deserve this?"

Blaine smiled knowingly, biting his lip. Even through the stench of the overpowering vanilla candles he could still smell the blood being pumped around Kurt's body. He took a deep breath in, revelling in the beautiful smell. He sat down next to Kurt. "I was merely being spontaneous."

Kurt nodded, glancing at Blaine's lips, wanting to feel them moving with his own. "Blaine," he said quietly, clasping his hands together and placing them on his lap. "This is really hard for me." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I like you, Blaine, and I'm confused by the signs you're giving me. First you seem to like me, then you sing to the GAP store guy, and now you're inviting me on a date, I just don't understand." He buried his face in his hands.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, using his finger to lift Kurt's head up. "Look at me, Kurt."

The other boy lifted up his head, his eyes starting to form tears at their corners. Blaine leaned in, and pressed his lips against Kurt's, their foreheads touching occasionally. The latest Warbler gasped at the sudden contact but didn't stop, instead melting into Blaine's arms, allowing the older boy to get in closer. They drifted apart, and Kurt fluttered his eyes, the butterflies in his stomach doing backflips. "Are you sure?"

"Kurt, I've realised that I like you, too," Blaine lied, closing the gap once more, this time kissing down Kurt's jawline, soon reaching the pulse point of his neck. He nibbled it gently, sucking and teasing and Kurt giggled, the touch tickling him. Blaine placed a finger on Kurt's lips, silently telling him to be quiet, and he continued to kiss the boy, the feeling of the blood being pumped beneath him driving him wild.

And then he bit into the flesh, his sharp teeth causing the skin to break and the blood that poured out causing his mouth to become wet with saliva. "Blaine," Kurt said nervously, pressing his hands against the boy's chest, trying to push him away, but the animal had been released and the frenzy in Blaine's brain had begun. He just had to have it.

He pressed his lips against the wound, sucking it dry. He was now on top of Kurt, his legs parted around the boy's waist, pinning him down to the couch. "Much better," he said, licking his lips, but the blood stain still there. "Kurt, you taste so good. It's so irresistible."

"Blaine, stop, you're scaring me," the vulnerable boy said, his eyes wide open with fear. How could a perfectly sane person inflict this act on another? He closed his eyes, hoping that this was just a bad dream, a nightmare, and that he would wake up, with Blaine snoring lightly in the bed beside him.

"But, Kurt, I thought you loved me? Surely if you loved me, you'd let me do this?"

The other boy didn't reply, still hoping that the sadistic voice wasn't the same one as his mentor's, that this was just something his twisted brain had cooked up for him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Blaine replied, biting down again, letting the flesh fill his mouth, and tearing it away; the blood that replaced it still warm. He drank, licking out every last drop of the precious liquid.

Kurt opened his eyes and found himself in the same situation, his life slowly being taken away from him by the person whom he trusted the most at this school. But it didn't have to end this way, he could get out alive. He carefully reached for his cell which was in his pocket, trying not to catch Blaine's attention.

"No you don't," Blaine said, holding up Kurt's phone in his hands. "I had to take precautions; no one must be able to stop me."

Kurt shook his head in disgust, taking in a deep breath, ready to scream until his lungs hurt.

"And don't think about screaming, Kurtsie, it's just like you wanted; just you and me," Blaine told him with a small smile.

"Why, Blaine?" Kurt replied, accepting his horrifying fate. "Why do you have to do this?"

Blaine faltered for a moment, his triangular eyebrows furrowed, before he grinned again, revealing his blood-stained teeth. "It's the animal inside of me."

**A/N: I didn't know where this was going; I didn't have it planned out. It pretty much came to me as I was writing.**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Please review! Tell me what you thought! Gruesome or Good? :P**


End file.
